Son of the Dark Lord
by DawnDayrider
Summary: While on a mission for the New Republic Luke Skywalker is shot down over a planet in the Unknown regions. He soon finds himself captured by a dangerous group of cultist who want to make him their new leader. Three years Post RotJ AU Warining: May contain spoilers for Force Awakens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Lucas Film and Disney. I will be using something from the Force Awakens so there may be potential spoilers. I have no beta so be with me.

Son of the Dark Lord.

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and pilot for the New Republic was flying his X-wing over a strange planet when he said "Hey Wedge." "Yeah Luke?" "I'm picking up life readings as well what may be a small settlement." "Do you want to check it out?" "Yeah. Just be careful. I'm sensing a strong Force presence there as well." "Roger!" As they fly down into the planet's atmosphere Luke senses that something isn't right. "Wedge we should pull up." "Why?" "Well the Dark Side is very strong here." "Come on Luke! Your one not to scared." "I'm not scared, just concerned." "Alright Luke. Let's pull up." As they do several Tie fighters suddenly appear. "Tie fighters?" "Yeah but somethings odd about them." "What do you mean?" "Look. Normal Imperial Ties are grey but these ones are black." "So you don't think that there part of any of the factions of the Empire?" "No." "Then who are they with?" "Doesn't matter right now. Get ready!" Several Ties begin tailing Luke. "Wedge! I can't seem to shake these guys!" "Hold on Luke." Wedge heads over but his path is cut off by two Ties. "No! Luke I can't help you." "Then get clear Wedge. I'll be there in a bit." Wedge heads up. One of the Ties' shoots hit the wing of Luke's X-wing. "Luke!" "Wedge get out of here! I'll be fine." "No Luke!" "Wedge!" "Sorry." Wedge leaves the planet. "R2 hold on. We're going to have to land." Another shot hits the other wing. "R2 hold on!"

 _New Republic base._

Leia awakened abruptly in her bed screaming. Han runs into her room to see what is wrong. "Are you alright?!" Han asks nervously. "I'm fine." Leia answers "You know when you say that it usually means that you're not." "I'm sorry. It's just, I had a dream about Luke." "What happened?" Leia hesitates then begins. "He was in his X-Wing and then it crashed. After that it's like I can no longer sense him. I'm worried that…" "Hey." Han sits down next to her. "I may not know much about the connection you and Luke share but I do know that it will take a lot more than a simple crash to put Luke out of commission." Leia shakes her head. "I hope you're right Han. I hope you're right." "Princess Leia. Princess Leia." C3PO walks into the room. "What is it 3PO?" Han asks. "Wedge Antillies has contacted us and I'm afraid it's about master Luke."

Unknown planet in the unknown regions

"Urr…mmm. Hu?" Luke opens his eyes and finds himself in a bed. He sits up and looks around the room. The floor, walls and ceiling are all made of stone. He also sees a desk, closet and door leading to a fresher. "Where am I?" Luke says. He looks down and sees that he is still in his pilot uniform with his lightsaber hanging on his belt. The door opens a lady dressed in a long black dress walks in. "It's good to see you awake my lord." Luke looks at her puzzled. "What did you say?" He asks. "My lord." "Why did you call me that?" "Because that is what you are." "No, I'm not." "But you are. I mean you are the son a lord Vader correct?" She says a little worried. "No. I'm the son of Anikin Skywalker." The lady sighs in relief. "Oh! You are the son of lord Vader! For a minuet I thought that we got the wrong person." Luke shakes his head. "You did get the wrong person. I'm not the son of Vader." "But you are my lord. Your father, Anikin, was already Vader when you were born." Luke sighs. "Do you need anything my lord? Some food perhaps?" "Sure." "Alright. I'll be right back." She turns to leave. "Oh. And my name is Mindy. I'll be taking care of you my lord." She leaves the room. _'lord? Son of Vader? What's going on? The force is screaming at me to get out of here, but I guess I should see what this all about first.'_

Mindy returns with a tray of food. She lays it next to Luke on the bed. He grabs it and begins eating. "When you are done eating change and then the council will meet with you to discus with your purpose." Luke swallows his food. "My purpose?" "Yes my lord. The reason you are here." Luke finishes his food. Mindy takes the tray. "Some fresh clothes are in the closet. I will be back shortly to take you to the council." Mindy leaves with the tray. Luke gets up and walks to the closet. He opens it up and inside are black Jedi robs, and a black uniform that reminds Luke of what he wore on Endor. He also see a long black cape and black gloves. _'These look identical to Vader's. Why would they have these?'_ He picked out the Jedi robs and changed. When he was done Mindy returned to check on him. "I see that you've gotten ready my lord." "Yes." "Great! If you come with me." _'Council? Purpose? The more I learn the more worried I become. The Dark side is very strong here. I'm almost afraid to tap into the force.'_

Mindy leads Luke through stone halls. "This is a castle built long ago by the first people who worshiped the Dark Side." "Sith" Luke asked. "Oh no. They weren't affiliated with the Sith. They couldn't even use the Force. No they just worshiped it." They stop at a pair of double doors. "Here we are. Enter here and the Council will see you." Luke nods and enters. Inside is a round table and seated a three human males and two male Zabraks. The Human in the middle gets up. "Ah! My lord please take a set. We have much to talk about." Luke sits down uncomfortably. "Hello my lord. I'm Roscoe Tompson. Leader of the Knights of Ren. On my right is Anju Darklighter and Jason New-Bark." The two other humans nod at Luke. "On my left are the Zabraks Torne Night and Miser Wok." The two Zabraks also nod at Luke. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, but why does everyone keep calling lord." "Because that is what you are." "But I'm fine with being called Luke." "I wouldn't dream of it my lord! Calling you that would be a disgrace!" Roscoe states. "But I don't see how it would. Please just call me Luke." "Have you no shame?" Torne asks. "We do not wish to dishonor your father, lord Vader, by calling you by your first name." "But that's who I am. I'm Luke Skywalker." Everyone at the table gasp. "My lord! Never say that name again!" Jason exclaims. "What? Luke or Sky-""Yes that!" Anju hisses cutting Luke off. "My lord." Roscoe says, "I know you may think of yourself as a _Skywalker_ ," he spat "but that is not who you are. Your father was already Vader when you were born so you are a Vader." "Except that Vader isn't a last name." Luke explains. "We know, but that doesn't change the fact that you are the son of Vader therefor your name ought to Luke Vader if anything." Luke sighs. "As such I believe that you should be giving a new name." Miser suggests. The others nod in agreement. "But why?" "Because Luke _Skywalker_ makes you seem like the son of _Skywalker_. Not the son of Vader." "But I am the son of Skywalker." "No you're not!" Torne yells, "You are the son of the Dark lord! The Son of Vader!" "Son of Vader…" Roscoe whispers. "That's it! My lord form this day forward you are no longer Luke _Skywalker._ You are now Sohn Vader!" Everyone at the table agrees. Luke just shakes his head.

"Now that we have that out of the way we can begin to discuss what you're doing my lord." Roscoe says. "First of all we must apologies for your rough landing. We thought that you were simply a New Republic scout. We had no Idea that you were the son of lord Vader. So when we found out we were very worried. We took you here hoping that you would recover and you did!" "So where did you get the Tie Fighters?" Luke asks. "The pilots were members of the Empire before it fell. Specifically Inquisitors who hunted down Jedi for your father. Now they are here waiting for the son of Vader to come and take his place." "As a Sith lord?" "No no! Not a Sith but simply as the new Dark lord. You." Luke stands up and walks back. "No. I'm not…I'm a Jedi. Not a Dark lord of the Sith." Roscoe sighs. "My lord we told you. You are not to be lord of the Sith. Just the Dark lord. The Sith are gone, but the Dark side is not." "What's the difference?" Luke asks almost sarcastically. "The difference is that the Sith was a faction of Dark Side users. So the Dark lord of the Sith is just that. A leader of a faction. What we want is the Dark lord which is one who uses the Dark Side of the Force to lead all Dark Siders and us the Knights of Ren." "The Knights of Ren?" Luke asks. "The Knights of Ren are a group of humans and aliens who worship the Dark Side. Most, if not all, of us cannot use the Force. We are led by are Dark lord. Usually a Sith or a Dark Jedi. We wanted your father to lead us but he was too busy working for that fool Plapatine!" Roscoe slams his fist into the table. "Palpatine should have been working for lord Vader! lord Vader was darker and was a better leader." Torne sighs. "Yes. It should have been lord Vader on the throne." "lord Vader was the perfect blend of machine and man. And yet that fool Palpatine didn't even give lord Vader the best cybernetics." Jason says. Luke continues to back up. "I need to get going. The New Republic will be wondering where I am." "You don't have to worry about them my lord." Miser says, "After you crashed we pulled you out of the cockpit, then destroyed your ship. The other pilot who was with you saw the remains of your destroyed ship before being shot down himself." "No!" Luke says in disbelief. "I'm sorry but we need the New Republic to think that you're dead so they don't take you away from us." Miser says. "Yes my lord. Upon arriving here you became part of the Knights of Ren. More specifically our new ruler." Torne adds. "No. I'm Jedi. Not a Dark lord." "But you are. It is your birth right." Roscoe says. Luke shakes his head and backs into the door. "My lord please." Roscoe begs, "This is where you belong. You must continue where your father left off. You must lead, not only us, but the remnants of the Galactic Empire as well. You will bring order to the galaxy. It is your destiny." Luke is suddenly back at Bespin where Vader had said those same words. "I can't. I can't!" Luke runs out the door. "My lord!" Roscoe shouts. "Guards stop him! Our new lord is trying to escape!" Miser shouts.

Luke runs down the hall looking for the exit. He's met by three guards brandishing red lightsabers. Luke grabs his and activates it. The guards strike but Luke blocks their blows. Anju catches up to Luke. "Stop! Don't harm him!" The guards look at Anju giving Luke an opening. He throws them with a Force Push and takes off running. He's met by more guards this time carrying blasters. The fire stun shots at Luke who in turn blocks them with his Lightsaber.

A Dathomirien woman walks out of a nearby room. "What's the meaning of this?" she asks. "I'm sorry sorcerous but our new lord is trying to run from his destiny." Anju explains. "Again? When will the boy learn that it is his destiny to follow his father's footsteps?" She sighs. Luke senses her presence and turns around to face her. She fire Force Lightning at him but he catches it with his lightsaber. Behind him one of the guards finally hits him with a blast shot. Luke falls to the ground. The sorcerous walks up to Luke to take a look at him. "So this is the son of lord Vader?" she asks. "Yes sorcerous." "Hmm. I expected him to be taller." "We all did." The sorcerous grabs Luke's chin. "No matter. He's clearly at least as powerful as his father. Pity he never joined him." She examines Luke more. "Yes. He will be the perfect Dark lord. The perfect heir to his father's line. Yes. What a fine young man." "Yes. Unfortunately he seems too secure in the light." "Hmm. If that's the case then we may have to consider the ritual, which I dearly hope we won't have to perform. His father would never have approved of it and I want to honor his wishes." "I agree. I agree." The sorcerous gets up. "Guards! Take lord Vader to his chambers. I need some of you to go down into the dungeon a get a couple cages of ysalamir to put in his lordship's room. We do not want him to escape again." The sorcerous looks back at Luke. "Sohn Vader. Heir to your father's greatness. Soon you will take up your father's mantle and become the new Dark lord and lead the galaxy into a new age of order. It is your destiny."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The name Sohn Vader comes from the fan fic Penumbra by Treenahasthaal. Forgot to mention that in chapter one. Please don't sue me Treenahasthaal. That fic is one of my favorites and I love your other work too. I still have no beta. Sorry for grammer.

Leia sits up in her bed. Han comes in and sits down next to her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Han asks.

"I don't know Han. I guess I just miss him." Leia says.

"Leia it's been almost a month since Wedge's call. I'm sad too but you may want to think about moving on." Han offers.

"But Luke's not dead! I know it! I would have felt him die." Leia insists

"But you can't use your secret twin connection so how do you know for sure?" Han questions

"I know I can't sense him, but if he had died I would have felt that. What I felt was simply getting cut off, like a dropped com call." Leia response.

"But how do you know what it feels like when one of you dies?" Han asks.

"I just know ok!" Leia yells. Leia looks at Han. "Han I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"No Leia you're right. I guess I'm just getting used to all this Force mumbo jumbo." Han admits. Leia smiles. "So you really think that Luke's still alive?"

"Yes." She nods.

"Then I believe you." "Thanks Han." Han gives her a kiss. "Well wherever he is I hope he isn't in too much trouble."

Luke looks out his window with a sigh. It's been almost a month since the Knights of Ren found him. No matter how much he insists on being called by Luke they refuse. To make matters worse the keep calling him lord Vader and say that his name is now Sohn Vader. Luke shakes his head. He doesn't want to be called lord Vader. He doesn't even want to be called my lord.

' _What am I going to do? Can't use the force because of the yalsamri. I can't get out of the castle and even if I could all they have for ships are Tie fighters without hyperdrives.'_

Mindy enters carrying a tray of food. "Here's your lunch my lord." She says setting the tray down on a small table.

Luke looks back. "Thank you Mindy."

"A pleasure my lord. Always glad to be of service to the son of lord Vader." She says leaving the room.

Luke sits down to eat. _'Well at least the food is good.'_ he thinks to himself.

After Luke is done eating Mindy returns to take the tray. "My lord the council believes that perhaps you should visit the village. Maybe when you meet the people there you will see why you are so important to us."

"Alright." Luke says. "Splendid! I'll go get your guards!" Mindy quickly leaves the room and returns a few minutes later with four guards. The guards a dressed in black Storm Trooper like armor with a lightsaber and blaster. "These will be your guards. They will protect you from anyone who may want to hurt you."

"Thank you Mindy. I guess I'll be going." Luke walks out of his room with the guards following him. When he leaves the proximity of his room he can suddenly feel the Force again. He reaches out to the Force but immediately pulls back when he touches it.

' _I haven't touched the force for so long that I forgot how strong the Dark Side is here.'_

They walk through the many halls and the leave the castle through the main door. Luke looks around at the door. There's a metal gate that rises to let people in or out and a draw bridge that allows them to cross a river surrounding the castle. They come to the edge of a cliff and Luke sees that the castle is located on a high cliff overlooking a large village.

"Wow…" Luke says taking in the view.

"The castle was built on this cliff for when the volcano erupts." One of the guards explains

"Yes. That way when the lava flows down the villagers have a place to go when their homes are destroyed. Although we never have to worry about that when we have a Dark lord. They are responsible for protecting the village from natural disasters." Another guard says.

They walk down a path leading to the village. When there people come up to see their new Dark lord. Luke is quickly surrounded by them as they yell praises to him making him quite uncomfortable.

"Don't worry my lord." One of the guards says, "Your father didn't like all this attention either."

"Yes. He mainly stayed in the castle when he visited." Another guard says.

As they walk through the crowd a young woman of about 19 years walks up to Luke.

"Hello my lord." She says bowing,

"Hi!" Luke says. He looks at her a sees that she is strikingly beautiful. She has long curly black hair, has a medium build and is rather tall. "What is your name?" Luke asks her.

"I was a Jedi Padawan called Mara Jade, but now I am known as Midna Twi-Light my lord."

"You were a Jedi?" Luke asks

"Yes. My master and I fled to this planet during the purges. We were captured until your father found me and trained me to be an Inquisitor. He left me here so I could help protect the village from wild animals that lurk in the forest. It was then that I became an official member of the Knights of Ren and changed my name to what it currently is."

Luke nods as he listen to her story. "Well I'm glad that I got a chance to meet you Midna. Maybe I'll see you again sometime?"

"Oh I do hope so my lord. Until then have a good day."Midna bows and leaves.

Luke looks on as Midna leaves then turns to his guards and tells them that he's ready to go back to the castle. When he returns to his room he finds that the yalsamiri have been removed. He decides to try mediating to see if he can touch the light side. When he does he's shocked to find that there is some light. He follows to see where it comes from and finds that it comes from his own light as well his father's. He's puzzled as to why that is but assumes that it's because his father died in the light. _'Perhaps the Force here is influenced by whoever is or was the Dark lord.'_ He muses.Mindy brings in dinner which Luke ears. After she takes the tray he showers then goes to bed. _"Leia if you can hear me then please help me.'_ He calls out then falls asleep.

Courasant

Han walks into Leia's apartment and finds her pacing back and forth. "Still thinking about Luke?" He asks.

Leia stops for a moment. "Yes. I know He's still alive."

"And you are right"

Leia spins around a sees an older gentalmen outlined in blue.

"Anikin." Leia says flatly.

"Leia." Anikin replies.

"What are you doing here?" Leia questions angrily.

"I'm here to tell you that your brother is in fact still alive and he needs your help."

"Why should I listen to you?" Leia asks angrily.

"Because I want to help my son." Anakin response.

Leia begins pacing again.

"Leia your brother needs you. He's in grave danger." Anikin pleads

"How can I help him if I don't even know where he is? When Wedge called he was shot down during the call. As such we have been unable to trace the call. All we know is that they were somewhere in the Unknown regions."

Anikin sighs. "I know where he is."

Leia stops. "Where?"

"I can't give you exact coordinates because to find that place you need to use the Force. Only a Force user who's had at least a small run in with the Dark Side is able to find the system. Unless you are with someone who qualifies."

"But Luke never used t" Anakin response sadly. "It was during our last duel on board the second Death Star. I picked up on his thoughts and discovered that you where his sister. I then foolishly threatened you causing him to lose control of his anger. He attacked me using the Dark Side and very nearly fell as a result. Thankfully he came back and I'm sure he's told you the rest."

Leia nods.

"Umm Leia? Who are you talking to?" Han asks.

"No one important Han. I'll be with you shortly." Leia tells him. "Hmm. So that's how he got there and since Wedge was with him that's how he got in." Leia says thinking out loud. "But how am I supposed to get there? I barely even know how to use the Force."

Anikin sighs. "Yes but anger towards me, even though it's justified, has put you close enough that you will have no problems finding it."

Leia nods. "So why is Luke in danger?"

"He's been captured by a cult that worships the Dark Side of the Force and any Sith lord they deem worthy of the title Dark lord, although they will never admit the last part. I, unfortunately, was one of them." Anikin sighs. "Shortly before the battle of Endor I knew that my time may be short, but I didn't want to leave them without a leader, so I told them about Luke."

"And now they want Luke to lead them."

Anikin nods. "The group is called the Knights of Ren after their founder."

Leia nods. "Ok. Come on Han! I know where Luke is."

"Wait!" Anikin yells. Leia turns around and gives him a hard stare. "Before you go you must go the forest moon of Endor. There you must find the remains of my helmet."

"We don't have time to run errands for you." Leia says.

"But you must go there and get the helmet before the Knights of Ren do, or they may use it to help turn Luke to the Dark Side!" Anikin pleads.

Leia thinks for a moment. "Alright fine! We'll go get your helmet if it will help Luke." she says.

"Thank you. Now hurry!"

"Han let's go!"

"Sohn Vader still will not accept his place as our new leader. He won't even accept the Dark Side. We must perform the ritual!" Torne Night yells.

"But that's not what his father would want!" Anju Darklighter says.

"Yes, but don't forget that he would have done anything to get Sohn to use the Dark Side." Miser Wok reminds them

"But the ritual?" Anju asks.

"We need our Dark lord. The volcano could erupt again any day now and only the Dark lord can keep the lava from destroying the village." Jason New-bark says.

"I agree. We have no choice." Roscoe Thompson says. "As such I have already sent out scouts to retrieve the remains of lord Darth Vader's helmet."

"If I may say something." The sorceress asks.

"Of course Sorceress. You may speak." Roscoe says.

"We do not even know if Sohn will even survive the ritual. I suggest that first we make sure that he has an heir."

The council all nods in agreement. "I heard that he met Midna Twi-Light. A powerful Inquisitor who worked for his father. I believe that she could give Sohn a powerful heir." Roscoe says. Everyone nods.

"We can have her sleep with lord Vader until she conceives his child." Torne says,

"Yes, but lord Vader will never do something like that." Anju points out.

"Well if she is unable to seduce him, then she can always drug him." The Sorceress suggests.

Roscoe nods. "Then it's settled. We will perform the ritual after Midna gives birth to lord Vader's heir."

"Here's to our new Dark lord and his future heir!" Miser shouts raising a glass. "Here here!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shout out to MJ Mink, I think, whose fic Lord of the Day helped inspire this fic. Still no beta so sorry for my mistakes._

 **Chapter Three**

"Mon Mothma. Please understand." Leia begs. On her way to Endor Leia contacted Mon Mothma, the Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic, to asks for help in rescuing Luke.

"I'm sorry Leia, but the New Republic can't afford to send out a rescue group to rescue Jedi Skywalker." Mothma explains.

Leia shakes her head. "But Jedi Skywalker has done so much for the New Republic, and you're just going to throw him away?"

"It's not that. For all we know he's already gone. And even if he isn't, as you believe, His last known location was in the Unknown Regions. Where he and Wedge Antillies were shot down. If our two best pilots were shot down then clearly our enemy is too big of a match for us to afford to send anyone else there."

"Mon, please reconsider." Leia begs.

"I'm sorry Leia, but my decision is final." Mothma says sadly, "But you must put the New Republic in fornt of your attachment for Jedi Skywalker."

Leia sighs then nods. "Alright. But could you at least asks the Senate if they're willing to give some help?"

Mothma nods. "I'll see what I can do. Good luck in your search and May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you." Leia says. The transmission is cut off.

Han walks into the room. "So are we getting any help?" he asks.

Leia shakes her head. "No. Looks like we're on our own for this one."

Han smiles. "We'll do just fine. There's you, me, R2, 3PO, Chewi, and hey, even Lando's lending us a hand. I say we're pretty set already."

Leia smiles. "Thank you Han."

"Hey just doing my job." Han looks back. "Sounds like we're approaching Endor. Better get buckled in."

 _Unnamed planet in the Unknown Regions_

Midna Twi-Light sighs. She's been trying for almost a week to seduce Sohn Vader, who still insists on being called Luke Skywalker, so she can sleep with him, but every time she tries he turns her down. Instead he tries to convince her to give up the Dark Side in favor of the Light.

' _He is very stubborn. Much like his father I suppose. No wonder the Council has decided to do the ritual. It is the only way we will get our new Dark lord.'_ She thinks to herself.

"lord Vader…" She begins.

"Please call me by my first name." Luke says cutting her off.

"Alright. Sohn." She says.

Luke sighs "I've told you. That's not my name. It's Luke."

It's Midna's turn to sigh. "That was your name Sohn, but no longer. The Council has decided that your name is now Sohn Vader. Because you are the son of lord Vader."

Luke shakes his head and walks to the window. Minda looks behind her at the door then back at Luke.

"I will be right back." She says and leaves the room. She walks down the hallway and meets up with Mindy. "Hello Mindy. Mind if I take lord Vader's dinner to him?"

"Sure! I am sure lord Vader will love that!" Mindy says happily.

She hands Midna the tray. Midna takes it and head back to the room. She looks around and seeing no one around heads into a nearby room. She sets the food on a table and takes out a small round vile she got from the Sorceress. She takes the cork off the vile and pours its contents into the wine.

' _There! That should do the trick. Now to make sure lord Vader drinks the wine.'_

She walks out of the room and heads over to Luke's room. She enters his room and puts the tray down on the table.

"Sohn. I got dinner for you." Midna says innocently. Luke looks back. Seeing dinner he heads over, sits down and begins eating.

"Are you going to eat?" He asks Midna.

"I ate before I got here." Midna explains.

Luke nods and continues eating. As he drinks the wine Midna silently smiles to herself. _'I finally got you Sohn.'_

Two hours later Luke falls into a deep sleep. Midna looks at his sleeping form and smiles.

 _Forest moon of Endor_

"So what are we looking for?" Lando asks.

"The remains of Vader's helmet." Leia explains.

"Remains?" Lando asks confused. "I thought he died on the death Star, so why would there be remains?"

Leia sighs. "Because he did die on the Death Star, but Luke brought his body down to Endor to give him a proper funeral. Why. I don't know."

"Maybe the kid just wanted to show respect to someone he saw as a great opponent." Han offers.

Leia looks at Han. He knows the truth about her and Luke's relation to Vader but Lando doesn't as she, Luke and Han agreed that the fewer people to know the better. As such only Luke, Leia and Han know how Vader died. R2 also knows but only because it was discovered that he was once Anikin's droid. Other than that the only other person outside their group is Mon Mothma.

Reaching out to the Force Leia uses the techniques Luke taught her to find the location of Vader's funeral pyre. Upon reaching the location the group see five beings wearing black robes holding onto what looks like the charred remains of a helmet.

"Is that?" Lando asks.

Leia nods. "Yes. It look like they have what we're looking for. Het give that to us!" She yells. The robbed beings run off.

"After them!" Leia yells. They run after the robbed figures firing their blasters. One of the robbed figures pulls out a light saber and start deflecting the bolts. Three other also stop and pull out their blaster. The one holding the helmet keeps running.

"Leia! We need to go!" Lando shouts.

"No! We need to get that helmet!" Leia shouts back.

"Why? What's so important about it?" Lando asks.

Leia looks on and see the being with the helmet get onto a ship. She shakes her head. "I really don't know. Fine! Let's head back to the Falcon."

Leia and the others ceases firing and walk back to the Falcon. The robbed figures also stop and head onto the ship.

Back on the Falcon Leia sits down.

' _Why did we need to get that stupid helmet again?'_ She wonders.

"Because now the Knights of Ren will use it to get Luke to turn to the Dark Side."

Leia spins around and sees Anikin speaking to her again.

"How?" She asks impatiently.

Anikin sighs. "They plan on using it in a ritual that will make Luke more susceptible to the Dark Side. By the end of the ritual Luke may become forever lost to the Dark Side."

"I don't see what a mask would have to do with something like that." Leia says plainly.

"The mask…well it holds the spirt of Vader." Anikin explains.

Leia looks at him dumbfounded. "But I thought…"

"When I died my spirt was torn in two. One part is the spirt of Anikin which you see before you. The other part became the spirt of Vader. Vader didn't want to die, so when Luke burnt my body, his spirt was trapped in the mask."

"Has something like this happened before?" Leia asks.

"Yes. This happened to Darth Revean. He was a Jedi Knight during the Mandalorian Wars. He fell to the Dark Side, but the Jedi found him and erased his memories. When his old memories resurfaced he was eventually split into two. His Dark Side who wanted to create chaos and his Light Side who wanted to become one with the force."

"So the same thing happened to you?"

Anikin nods.

"Tell me more about this ritual" Leia asks somewhat curios.

"Alright. You're not going to like so I'm glad that you are already sitting down."

As Anikin explains Leia's eyes grow big with worry and fear.

"We need to save Luke. Now!"

 _A/NI hope I got Revean's story right. Never play the game he's in, though I want but don't have a computer strong enough for games like that yet._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Three months later

"So is this it?" Han asks Leia.

Leia reaches out into the Force. "Yes."

"So what's the plan?"

"First put in the codes Anakin gave us." Lei instructs. Han changes the codes. "Now we wait for them to hail us."

A few minutes later just that happens. "Identify yourselves." "Shuttle Tyderium carrying cargo for Castle Vader." Lando says. "Permission granted. Dock near the village." "Roger."

"I can't see why we had to use the shuttle we stole for the mission we did on Endor. This thing is slow and has no shields or weapons." Han complains.

"That's the point." Leia says. "We couldn't risk using the Falcon because there's a chance someone could recognize it. By using a defenseless shuttle it decreases our chances of being shot down."

"Yeah, but what about when we get Luke out of there?"

"Then we hold Luke at blaster point and tell them that if they shoot at us we kill Luke. They won't risk losing their new 'Dark lord'."

Han shakes his head. "I hope you're right about that."

Leia sighs. "I hope so too."

After they land they start unloading the cargo. A Pau-uan walks up to help them unload.

"Hello. Welcome to our great planet."

Han looks at him. "Uh hi."

The Pau-an smiles. "Hmm. I haven't seen you before. Must be new."

"Ah yeah. We were just hired a few days before we left." Han says.

The Pau-an laughs.

"Excuse me, but if we're delivering to Castle Vader then why did we have to dock out here." Leia asks.

The Pau-un looks at her. "Ah you must be the Force user of the group."

Leia nods. "Yes. How can you tell?" She asks even though she already knows the answer.

"I to can use the Force but just barely. As for why you needed to dock out here, it is because you are new. We need to make sure you are who you say you are and not someone from the New Republic trying to take away our new Dark lord."

"But why would they do that?" Leia questions.

"Because they may believe that he's a threat to them. Especially if the fond out that he is the son of the late Dark lord Darth Vader."

Leia acts surprised at this. "Really? I never knew that lord Vader had any children. Much less a son."

The Pau-uan laughs. "Neither did lord Vader until seven years ago when his son destroyed the vile Death Star."

Leia nods.

"Well that's the last of the cargo." Han says.

"Good. I will take it from here. Why don't you go into the village? Perhaps stay awhile before going back?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Thank you." Leia says.

The Pau-aun starts loading things up onto a carrier. Leia looks at Han and Lando. "Well shall we go?" They walk into the village and see people running. Leia grabs someone by the arm. "Where is everyone going?" She asks. "They're going to see lord Vader! He's taking his daily walk!" Leia lets go and the person starts running.

"lord Vader?!" Han asks.

Leia sighs worried about her brother. "Let's go take a look for ourselves."

The walk further into the village and see a crowd of different beings gathered in the village square yelling what sounds like praises to someone. Leia, Han and Lando try to get closer. They make their way through the crowd and see Luke wearing black Jedi robs surrounded by four guards.

Leia's first instinct is to shout Luke's name but knows that that could get her into a lot of trouble. She also knows that she can't use her bond to talk to him telepathically or she might be discovered by the Sorcerous. Instead she just waits hoping that Luke notices her while trying to ignore the praises the humans and aliens are shouting at him.

Luke's face is calm, but inside he's panicking. He can feel Leia near and hopes that she knows that he hasn't fallen. He's also worried that she might do something reckless to try and rescue him. He looks her way and nods. She sees him and nods back.

Luke turns to his guards. "I'm ready to go back to the castle now." His guards nod and they begin to head back.

The crowd begins to disperse. A young human girl walks up to Leia. "Isn't he great?" She asks

Leia nods. "Yes. He does seem great."

"I know! I love our new Dark lord Sohn Vader!"

Leia can barely hold back her tongue to ask who Sohn Vader is. She had assumed that Luke would be called Luke Vader by them or Darth something. She does, however, recognize he name Sohn and knows that it means son.

' _Son of Vader. I guess that makes sense'_

"I have to go now. Bye!" The young girl runs over to her mother.

"So now what?" Han asks.

"We wait till nightfall and storm the castle." Leia says in a whisper. "Anakin told me of a secret way to get in. We should have little difficulty getting in and out if we move quickly."

"What about getting through the village?" Lando asks.

"Hmm. If we hold Luke at blaster point the villagers should be more than willing to let us through."

"Well if we're all set let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Han suggest.

Leia laughs. "Ok. But you're paying." Han smiles.

Several hours later.

"Why did we have to go through the sewers?" Han complains.

"Because, it is the easiest way to go into the castle the the Knight of Ren are keeping Luke in." Leia tells him.

They slosh through the sewers and reach their destination.

Leia shines her green lightsaber at a ladder. "Ok. This ladder should take us into the castle. Luke is on the top floor in one of the towers."

"To get trough we could steal some armor from the guards like Luke and I did on the Death Star." Han suggests.

"That could work." Leia agrees.

They make their way up the ladder and find themselves in a dungeon. A guard spots them but Leia makes short work of him with her lightsaber.

"I guess those lightsaber lesson Luke gave you paid off." Han teased.

Leia looks at him and rolls her eyes. "Just help me get this armor off."

They strip the guard of his armor and Leia puts it on. Han takes out a nearby guard and does the same. They dump both guards into to the sewer.

"Ok. Let's go find Luke." Leia says.

They make their way through the castle and over to Luke's room. The guards at his door nod and leave thinking that their shift is over. Han takes a quick look around as Leia opens the door. They enter the room to find Luke sleeping on his bed.

Leia walks over to him to wake him up. "Luke? Luke. Luke!" she whispers shaking him.

"Hu? Wa?" Luke wakes up and looks to see a guard in his room. He smiles. "Aren't you a little short to be a castle guard?"

Leia laughs and takes off her helmet. "I'm Leia Organa. I'm here to rescue you."

Luke gets out of bed. "Hold on. Let me grab a shrit." He goes to his closet and grabs a black shirt.

"Ready?" Leia asks Putting her helmet back on.

Luke nods clipping his lightsaber to his belt. "Yep. Let's go!"

They make their way through the halls. Midna Twi-Light sees them and walks over to them. "My lord what are you doing up so late?" She asks.

"I'm just taking a late night stroll through the castle."

Midna narrows her eyes. "Those two are not any of your guards. One is too tall and the other is too short." She gasps. "They're from the New Republic! Trying to take you away from us!"

Luke gabs her arm. "Midna please. I don't belong here. I need to go back to where I do belong."

Midna yanks her arm from Luke. "No! You do belong here! You must follow you father's footsteps and become the new Dark lord!"

"Midna please." Luke begs.

"No! Security! Our Dark lord is trying to escape again!" She yells.

Luke, Han and Leia start running. They're met by several guards wielding lightsabers. Han sarts firing at them only to have all his shots blocked. A guard walks towards him and cuts his blaster in half with his saber.

Leia grabs Luke and points her saber at him. "Attack and he dies."

Someone laughs behind them. "I do not think that you'd really be able to take your friends life, when to whole purpose of all this is to rescue him."

Leia looks behind her. Luke does too and the Sorcerous.

"My my lord Vader. When will you learn that this is your destiny?"

"Because it's not." Luke says defiantly.

"But it is. And if you continue to deny it we will be forced to take drastic measures."

Fear graces Leia's eyes for a moment.

"Now head back to your room and your friends will be left un harmed."

Luke sighs. "Alright. I'll go back, but I won't give in."

The Sorcerous smiles and motions for the guards to unarm Luke, Leia and Han. "You will be given one more day, but at the end of the day, if you still have not accepted your destiny then you will take part in a ritual that will be very unpleasant."

The guards take them to Luke's room. And lock them in.

"So much for the rescue attempt." Leia says taking off the armor. "I'm sorry Luke. I failed you."

"You did your best Leia. It's not your fault." Luke says comforting her.

"No! You don't understand. That ritual that witch talked about. I know what it is they're going to do to you!"

"How?"

"Anakin came to me and told me where you were. He helped us get here and how to rescue you. He's the one who told me about the ritual."

"Can you tell me?"

"Later. I'm too tired right now. And I don't want you to have nightmares about it."

"Ok. Um. You and Han can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Luke offers.

"No Luke you have the bed. I'll take the couch." Leia says.

"And where am I supposed to sleep?" Han asks.

"On the floor." Leia says.

"Fine by me." Han admits.

Meanwhile

"So Miss Twi-Light are you pregnant with lord Vader's child?" Roscoe asks.

"Yes sir I am. And it is a boy."

"Good. lord Vader is unaware?"

"Yes. He does not know about is son yet. But will know once his son is ready to be trained."

"Very well. Then I guess we are all set for the ritual tomorrow evening. Pity we have to do this, but lord Vader is stubborn so there is no other choice."

Midna bows and leaves.

The next morning

Mindy walks in with breakfast for Luke, Han and Leia. She sets the trays down and leaves. When she returns she is carrying some close. She sets them down on Luke's bed.

"What are these?" Luke asks.

"These are you robes for the ritual. It will start at dusk." Mindy explains. She leaves them to eat.

"Leia?" Luke asks.

"Yes Luke?"

"Can you explain what this ritual is now?" Luke asks.

"Later. I don't want to give you indigestion."

A few hours later Leia finally explains what the ritual is. Luke is utterly shocked and disgusted and horrified.

"That's what they're going to do to me?!"

"Yes. Honestly Luke why don't you give. I mean if you're just going to end on the Dark Side anyway why continue to resist?"

"Leia. I can't just give in. That's what they want me to do. I would much rather die than give in to the Dark Side and lose my soul. It sounds like that might happen anyway."

"But Luke. I-I can't lose you." Leia pleads.

"If I give in you'll lose me anyway. I should get ready."

After Luke changes into a black leather Jedi like robe he sits on his bed with Leia and Han on either side of him. Luke Holds Leia in his arms for the rest of the day. When evening comes Mindy enters the room.

"My lord. We're just about ready."

Luke nods sadly. "Alright."

"Well kid good luck." Han says.

"Thanks Han."

"Luke…" A few tears roll down Leia's cheek.

"Shh. It'll be fine. If I die then I'll be one with the Force. I love you Leia. No matter what happens."

"I love you too Luke."

"My lord are you ready?" Roscoe asks.

"Yes. I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning: This chapter will have some graphic scenes.

Chapter 5

Luke was led by the Knights of Ren through the village and out over to a faraway volcano. Leading them was the Sorcerous. Leia and Han were forced to follow to be whiteness for the rebirth ritual. They stopped at the base of the volcano. The Sorcerous turned around and faced Luke. She grabbed his right hand and held it up to the beings present.

"Like his father before him Sohn Vader lost his right hand to a Sith lord in a lightsaber duel. And also like his father he covers up that hand with a black glove."

Everyone nods and mutters something that Han and Leia can't understand. Luke looks around desperately trying to hide his fear.

"It was during a battle against the corrupt Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi on the planet Mustafar that lord Vader lost his other three limbs." The Sorcerous lifts Luke up with the Force and takes a blue lightsaber and cuts off Luke's left arm and legs. Leia flinches and closes her eyes as Luke screams in pain. The Sorcerous then tosses Luke to the ground near a bed of lava.

"The Jedi Obi-wan then left lord Vader for dead as he caught fire and was burned by the lava. He was there for over a day until he was rescued. Likewise Sohn Vader must endure the same pain as his father." The Sorcerous looks at Luke. "Now prove to us that you really are the son of Vader and endure."

Luke catches fire and screams even louder. Leia buries her face into Han's chest. Han Closes his eyes and does his best to ignore Luke's screams. The Sorcerous motions everyone to leave. Everyone heads back to the castle to await Luke's fate.

' _I just. I just want to let go.'_ Luke thinks to himself. _'This pain is too much. I can't…'_

"Luke."

Luke looks up as best he can. "F-father?" Luke coughs.

"Yes Luke. I'm here." Anakin materializes in front of Luke, though Luke can't really see him.

"Son. I'm so sorry. It's my fault they did this to you." Anakin says with much regret in his voice.

"Wh-wha?"Luke chokes out.

"It was me who told them of your existence. I never should have." Anakin says mournfully.

"Not…your…f-fault." Luke rasps.

Anakin shakes his head. "I guess it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you survive."

"Don…t… wan…to. Just…join… you." Luke whispers harshly.

"No Luke. If you don't they may learn that Leia is your sister and turn her. You know how close she already is. They will probably kill Han to get to her. Or worse. They may find her and Han's daughter and raise her to be a Dark Lady."

"No…t…Rey…" Luke barley says.

"You must survive. I hope you can resist. I will do everything in my power to help you resist."

Luke somewhat nods.

"I must go. Don't give up and don't give in to them. May the Force be with you my son." Anakin vanishes leaving Luke alone. Luke collapses and wishes that he would fall unconscious.

A day passes and when night falls the Knights of Ren return with Han and Leia in tow.

"Did he survive?" Thorn asks.

The Sorcerous walks up to Luke and inspects him. "Yes! lord Vader lives! Get him on the stretcher now!"

Two Zabraks pick up Luke and lay him down on a stretcher. Leia shrieks in horror when she sees Luke. He's badly burned all over his body. His clothes are nearly burnt away and his mechanical hand lost the synthetic flesh leaving only the electronic parts showing.

As rain began to fall Luke was lead through the village where the villagers bowed their heads in respect. As they walked Leia did her best to hide her tears. She kept staring at Luke even though she couldn't stand to look at him in this state. Luke looks at Leia and tries to speak but is unable to. He's taken into the castle and into a medical room on the top floor. Doctors and med droids begin to operate on him. They carefully take off the remains of his clothes. Leia flinches every time her brother screams or yells in pain. The doctors and med droids attach prosthetics to Luke's remaining limbs.

The Sorcerous walks around the table Luke is on and admires him. She walks over to a black metal box and opens it. She takes out a burnt mask. Leia eyes grow wide with fear. The mask is Vader's. The Sorcerous sets the mask down on a small table behind Luke's head and starts chanting. Black smoke swirls out of the mask and hovers over Luke's broken body. The smoke then enters Luke's body, but a sudden light appears and follows the smoke. The Sorcerous smiles, for this is all according to plan.

 _Inside Luke's mind/conscious_

Luke sees black smoke coming in. It begins to form up and Darth Vader emerges from it. Luke backs up knowing that this will be a test of his will against Vader's. Vader walks towards Luke, but a blue light flashes and Anakin Skywalker materializes.

"Stay away from my son Vader!" Anakin warns.

"He's not your son Skywalker. He's mine!" Vader booms.

"You have no right to him! You never did."

"I have every right to him! He's no longer Luke Skywalker, but Sohn Vader. My son!"

Luke looks on not knowing what to do or what to say.

"You were already me, by the time he was born and before Padme died. That makes him my son Skywalker. The Knights of Ren already know this, as does Sohn."

"No! I'll never let you lay claim to my son!" Anakin shouts. He materializes his lightsaber and runs at Vader. Vader does the same. Their blades clash. Luke shouts. "Father!"

 _Back in reality_

The doctors and droids have fixed Luke up internally including his lungs. They have begun to cover his body in black life support suit. His hands are covered in black gloves and on his feet are black boot. Both the gloves and boots are directly connected to his prosthetics. A control panel for his suit is on his chest. The doctors attach black shoulder armor with a black floor length cape attache to his neck. The doctors prepare to lower a black skull like mask to attach to and secure Luke's respirator.

 _Luke's mind/Conscious_

"Do you sense that Skywalker?" Vader mocks. "Soon the ritual will be complete and Luke Skywalker will die and be reborn as Sohn Vader. MY Son!"

"NO!" Anakin strikes at Vader with fury.

"Even though you are in the light you still get angry which only strengthens me." Vader scoffs easily blocking Anakin's blows.

Anakin stops his attack and looks down at Luke. Luke is on the ground terrified.

"You cannot win Skywalker. This planet gives me more strength in the Dark Side." Vader taunts.

Anakin knows that Vader's right. There is nothing he can do, but to leave Luke at this state would cause him to fall quickly. Anakin closes his eyes. "I'm sorry Luke. I failed you." He mutters. He knows that to defeat Vader, he will need help. He can only hope that Luke can resist Vader and the Dark Side until he can come back. He looks just above Luke and can feel a dark presences around his son. He knows that this presences is Sohn Vader. Waiting to consume Luke Skywalker. Anakin sighs then vanishes. Leaving his son to his fate.

Vader walks over to Luke and can feel his defeat. "Anakin Skywalker has abandoned you. Now you know whose son you really are." Vader grabs Luke by the neck and lifts into the air. "Give in to the Dark Side or I will take over your body and kill your friends. Including your sister."

Luke stiffens at the threat. Vader shakes him. Luke closes his eyes.

"Whose son are you?!" Vader yells.

"Y-yours…F-f-fa…ther…" Luke chokes out.

Vader smiles behind his mask and drops Luke. Luke falls into a kneeling position. Luke looks at himself and sees that he is starting to reflect his outer appearance.

"What is your name?" Vader asks.

 _Reality_

The mask is lowered and as it does fear sets into Luke's eyes.

"No…no…no." He whispers.

The mask is secured and a black helmet slides onto his head to secure the mask. Sohn takes a breath and hears the respirator beginning to function. He closes his eyes and begins to give into the Dark Side, believing that there is no hope for him now.

"My lord? Can you hear me?" The Sorcerous asks.

"Yes." Sohn replies.

"Then rise lord Vader and take up where your father left off. Bring order to the galaxy in his name."

The table rises. The binder's on Sohn's wrist are unlocked. He takes his first steps and as he does the Sorcerous and doctors begin to kneel to him. A guard forces Leia and Han to the ground in a kneeling position. They look at Sohn with horror.

The Sorcerous smiles. "You look exactly like your father my lord. A perfect replica. Of course we gave you your normal height, but that is just to set you apart from you father. And of course we gave you only the best cybernetics. Something that was denied to your father by that fool Paplpatine." She reaches behind her and takes out a lightsaber. "This lightsaber is a replica of you father's. I know you will do him proud with it my lord."

Sohn takes it and ignites it. After swinging it in the air a bit he deactivates it and clips it to his belt. He walks out of the medical room and over to a balcony overlooking the village. All the villagers are present. The look up and when they see their new Dark lord they all kneel before him.

Sohn looks at them and accepts his place. "I am the Dark lord Sohn Vader! I vow to finish what my father, the late Darth Vader, began and bring order to the galaxy!"

 **End part one**


	6. Chapter 6 part two

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Disney and Lucas Film_

Chapter six

Somewhere in the Force

"Is everyone here?" Mace Windu aks.

"Here we all are." Yoda response.

"Good." Windu says. "Now we are all here to discuss what happened to Jedi Knight Luke Skaywalker, the son of Anakin Skywalker." Everyone on in the council nods. "Anakin, would you like to speak?"

"Yes. Thank you Master Windu." Anakin stands up. "As you know my son was captured by the Dark Side group the Knights of Ren. They wanted to make Luke there new leader seeing him as the son of Darth Vader rather than my son, the son of Anakin Skywalker. Because Luke refused they have performed a ritual on him that basically turned him into the second Vader. Feeling trapped and defeated he has turned to the Dark Side. I fought Vader for control of Luke's soul, but, being on a planet saturated in the Dark Side, lost. Luke was the last of the Jedi, and even though his sister has had some training, he is the only one who can rebuild the Order."

Murmurs are heard throughout the council. "I'm sorry. This is my fault." Anakin says. "If I never told the Knights of Ren about Luke, Then none of this would have happened."

"Your fault it is not." Yoda states. "Find out about your son some other way they would have."

"But if I never turned."

"Anakin." Windu begins. "We cannot change the past. What we can do is find some way to save your son."

The council members all nod. "Yes. All of our hope is on Skywalker." Master Plo Koon says. "Your daughter may have the capabilities, but not the desire to even be a Jedi. It has to be your son."

"However, she will need to be one, if she is to save her brother." Jedi Master Ki Mundi says.

"Agreed." Obi-wan says. "And you Anakin must be the one to train her. For you two will need to work together to defeat Vader and save Luke."

"But Leia hates me. After what I did to her. She will never forgive me." Anakin says despairingly.

"Forgive you she must. If to save her brother she is." Yoda says.

"Just talk to her Anakin." Obi-wan pleads. "She listened to you before. And she'll listen to you again."

"But that was just to save her brother, and since they failed she will blame me." Anakin says.

"Then Master Yoda and I will go with you." Obi-wan says. Anakin nods. "Good. Then let us go and rescue Luke!"

Couronsant

Leia sits on her sofa thinking about what happened only three months ago. After Luke seemly fell the Dark Side and became Sohn Vader New Republic forces showed up one week later. How Leia has no clue. During the chaos Leia, Lando and Han managed to escape the castle, but on their way to the Falcon they were stopped by the Knights of Ren. Lando then stayed behind while Leia and Han escaped. Lando died to ensure their safety.

When she returned Mon Mothma told her that she talked to the Senate and they agreed that Skywalker was worth sending a search and rescue team out for. When Mothma asked were Luke was, Leia nearly lost it. She told her that they were too late, and that Luke was now the leader of the Knights of Ren and was literality turned into Vader 2.0.

Now Luke, or Sohn, has united the remnants of the Empire and is calling it the First Order. Using Darth Vader as a model. He has declared war against the New Republic and has already taken a couple of systems.

Leia let out a sigh. _'Luke. I'm so sorry I didn't save you. This is all my fault.'_

"Your fault it is not." Someone says.

Leia turns around and sees three glowing beings. One she recognizes to be Anakin, the other she knows is Obi-Wan. The third, however, is a mystery.

"Hello Leia. This is Master Yoda. He is the one who trained Luke." Obi-wan explains.

"What do you three want?" Leia snaps.

Anakin sighs. "We need your help to save Luke."

Leia eyes Anakin with scrutiny. "My help? The last time you asked for my help Luke was turned into a newer version of you Anakin!"

"Calm you must be." Yoda orders.

"How can I be calm when my own brother is wreaking havoc on the galaxy?!" Leia yells.

"Leia we know that you are upset, but we need you to be calm." Obi-wan pleads.

Leia lets out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. I'm calm."

"Good. Now to save your brother you must be trained in the ways of the Jedi." Obi-wan explains.

"And who's going to teach me?" Leia asks.

"I will." Anakin says.

"No. I refuse to be trained by you." Leia says.

"Leia. You're going to need me help." Anakin pleads.

"I don't need your help. You've done enough already."

"Then how are you going to defeat Darth Vader?" Obi-wan asks.

"Defeat Vader you must, if to save your brother you are." Yoda tells her.

"What do you mean?" Leia asks.

"You must remove Vader's influence on Luke. Luke will never be able to be redeemed from the Dark Side so as long as Vader possess his body." Obi-wan explains.

"And to do that, I need to face Vader myself." Anakin says. "But I can't defeat Vader alone. I need your help, your power, and your support if I am to win."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We don't know yet. What's important is that I train to the best of my abilities. For if we fail, you will have to kill Sohn."

Leia nods. "Then we just won't fail." She takes a deep breath. "Fine. I'll go along with this, if only to save Luke."

"Good. We begin immediately. We don't have much time, and it will take a couple of years to complete your training. But no more the five." Anakin says confidently.

"Then let's get started."

A/N: If Leia seems a little too receptive of Anakin, this does take three years after RotJ, so she has had that long to come to terms with everything. Also, this is a desperate time for her, and just because she has accepted Anakin's help does not mean she has accepted him.


	7. Chapter 7 part two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All right belong to Disney and Lucas Film.**

Chapter Seven

Sohn Vader looks out of the view port on the bridge of his flagship the Dark Father. The bridge is silent. Only the sound of his mechanical breathing can be heard. It has been five years since he's taken control of the remnants of the Empire and shaped it into what his father had envisioned for it. He closes his eyes behind his mask and thinks back to how he has gotten this far.

When he first appeared to the remnants of the Empire he was met with much skepticism as to who he claimed to be. After showing off his power he was quickly welcomed into their ranks. He then quickly made a show of his might in leading an army and the Empire quickly gathered itself around the son of Vader hailing him as their new leader. Those who didn't were killed by his own hands.

Sohn smiled at the memory of hearing those dissenters' cries as they begged for their sorry lives.

After gathering and reforming the Empire to his father's vision, Sohn set out to destroy the New Republic. He has already conquered several systems and will soon be able to retake Corousont. He takes one more look out of the view port, then turns to his Admiral.

"Admiral Snoke."

"Yes my lord?"

"I will be heading back to my quarters. You are to report to me if anything happens."

"Of course my lord."

Upon reaching his quarters Sohn sighs as best he can. His quarters contain only a desk and mediation chair. He does not have a hyperbaric chamber like his father did because he, unlike his father, cannot remove his mask. Sohn Vader's mask was magically sealed by the Sorcerous because, if it were to ever be removed, it would expose his flesh allowing an opening for Anakin Skywalker to enter his body and attempt to expel his father from his consciousness. He closes his eyes to meditate and commune with his father inside of him.

Sohn reached into the depth of his subconscious and found himself kneeling before his father. His spirt reflected his outer appearance minus the helmet and mask, but that will eventually change. He glanced briefly up at Vader then drops his gaze, not wishing to be punished.

' _Soon father, the galaxy will be ours.' He says._

' _You have done well my son. You have accepted your destiny and have taken my place in the Empire. You have also become very powerful in the Dark Side.'_

' _I know.'_

' _You resisted at first but now have embraced the Dark Side.'_

' _Yes. I was a fool to resist. I should accepted the Dark Side and you years ago.'_

 _Vader nods. 'Soon you will be fully consumed. Once that happens you will become unstoppable'_

' _Yes.' (In other words my spirt will be forever imprisoned like my body) Sohn thinks to himself. He's met with a glove striking his face. He remains in his kneeling position knowing that he deserved to be stuck by his father_

' _I'm sorry father. I didn't mean it like that.'_

' _I will not tolerate those kinds of thoughts! Do not forget that if I wanted to I could take control of your body and kill your former friends!' Vader yells._

' _No. It will not happen again.' Sohn pleads._

 _Vader eyes his son for a moment. He knows that the only reason Sohn gave in at first his because he felt trapped. He felt physically trapped by his suit, and spiritually trapped because of his father's dark presences and threats. Over the years, however, he tried to resist both the Dark Side and his father. But he gradually learned his place and began to accept both. Now he was close to accepting the Dark Side in full, which means that he will never be able return to the light ever again. His soul will soon forever belong to his father's._

 **A/N: Sorry it's kind of short, but I can't think of anything else to add. That and I really like the last sentence and thought it'd be a good place to leave off.**


	8. Chapter 8 part two

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Lucas Film and Disney.

Chapter eight

Lothal

Leia blocks then parries as her opponent swings his lightsaber.

"I thought Luke said that he was the last Jedi?" Leia says.

Yoda sighs. "Said that I did not. Told him that the last OF the Jedi, I did."

Leia shrugs confused. Her opponent turns his blade off and starts using it as a blaster. Leia was expecting this and expertly blocks each shot. She jumps and spins point her blade at her opponent's neck when she lands.

"Wow. That was pretty good princess."

"Thank you Ezra. I'm just glad that I'll have your help as well as the help of your crew. I have a feeling we'll need them."

"Hey. Anything to help Commander Skywalker." Ezra response.

Obi-wan nods. "I believe you are now ready to rescue Luke." He says.

Leia looks at him. "But it's been five years." She says worried.

Anakin nods "Yes, but your brother has resisted all these years. Only now do I sense him slipping."

"Strong young Skywalker is. But consumed he will soon be."

"So how do I save him?" Leia asks.

"Go to Dathomire you must. Seek out the Light Side Sorcerous you should." Yoda commands.

"The Light Side Sorcerous?" Leia questions.

Anakin nods. "Yes. She is a very powerful healer. It is rumored that she can even restore lost limbs. As Vader I searched for her, but could never find her."

"So what make you think that I will find her?"

"She only reveals herself to those with pure intentions." Anakin explains. "She is said to of been hiding on her home planet of Dathomir. No Jedi or Sith has ever found her though, but I know you will."

Leia nods. "Alright. I'll go, but you better be right about this." Leia warns.

Anakin smiles weakly. He knows that Leia has yet to accept him as her father, even though she has accepted him as Anakin Skywalker. The only reason why she has allowed for his help is only so she can save Luke. He sighs.

"I just got off the comm with my crew. They'll be here soon." Ezra says.

"Ok. I'll get Han then we'll leave." Leia heads into a small house. "Han? We're ready to head out. The Ghost Crew will be here soon to take to Dathomir."

Han walks into the room. "So we have to take their crummy ship again?" Han asks.

"Han. I know it's not the Falcon but it's all we got."

"And we would still have the Falcon if you didn't decide to drop our five year old daughter on some forsaken dessert plant!" Han yells.

"We needed to leave Rey on Jakku to protect her. You know what would happen if the Knights of Ren find." Leia says as calmly as possible

Han huffs. "One day Leia, I'll go back to Jakku to find my ship and my daughter, whether you like it or not."

"Han. I know you're upset, but we need to focus right now on saving Luke." Leia says.

Han rolls his eyes. "Fine. But we're not done with this discussion."

Han heads outside. Leia sighs. Han just hasn't been the same since they left Rey on Jakku. It was during that mission were they were attacked by the First Order and had to crash land on the planet. They would have been captured if it wasn't for the Ghost crew, a Rebel cell based on Lothal. They showed up and helped fight off the First Order, driving them off of Jakku. They took them to their base on Lothal and Leia trained with Ezra Bridger under the guidance of Anakin, Obi-wan and Yoda. Leia sighs again and heads out the door.

A freighter touches down and the hatch opens. Out walks a Twi-lik named Hera and a Mandolorian named Sabine.

"So where too?" Sabine asks.

"Dathomir." Leia response.

"Sounds good to me."

Han, Leia and Ezra follow Sabine and Hera in to the ship.

Dathomir. One week later

Leia, Hera and Sabine walk over to a small village. Because of how Datomirian culture works, it was decided that the guys would stay with the ship. As the approached the village they were met with two guards.

"What business do you have here?" One of them asks.

"We are here looking for the Light Side Sorcerous." Leia announces.

"Go away Jedi! She has no business with you!"

"No. Let the Jedi in." Someone says. A tall Dathomirian woman walks up to Leia. She is dressed in a long white dress. "I have been expecting her for some time."

The two guards bow and head back to their post.

"Come Jedi. We have much to talk about."

Leia glances at Hera and Sabine who nod. Leia then follows the Sorcerous into the village and to her home.

"Tell me why do you seek me?"

Leia tells the story about finding out that her best friend is actually her long lost brother. About his/their father's death and redemption. And about the how the Knights of Ren captured him and turned him into the new Vader. The Sorcerous nods.

"Yes. I know of the Ritual you speak of. It is very dangerous. I am surprised that they performed it. But I suppose it is because they do not know about what happens to those who become possessed but such evil spirts of their ancestors."

Leia cocks her head a little.

"Yes. They meant well. Wanting to have the son of their previous Dark lord to be guided by his father's spirt. Unfortunately what really happens makes being consumed by the Dark Side seem like a pleasant stroll through a garden."

"So what happens?" Leia asks incredibly nervous.

"The spirt that is possessing the person's body will consume that person's soul, until they are merely an extension of the spirts will. In this case it is even worse. For if Vader were to ever kill Anakin and absorb him, he will be able to come back to life. Should that happen Vader will take full control of your brother's mind and body."

Leia shivers. "Can't he do that anyway?"

"Not exactly. He tells your brother what to do, but his thoughts and actions are his own. If Vader consumes your brother's soul all that means for Vader is that his spirit is forever linked to your brother's. That means that your brother will have absolutely no hope of ever returning to the Light Side and…" The Sorcerous looks at Leia and sees that she is very confused. "It means very bad thing will happen to your brother, but could be worse."

Leia still confused shrugs and accepts that explanation.

"Now to rescue your brother, you will need to find Vader's mask. With that I will be able to capture Vader's spirt in the mask and free your brother of his influence."

Leia nods.

"You will also need to capture you brother and take him to a planet in the Unknown regions. There you find a planet completely covered in the living Force. On that planet is a species of Aliens called Yoda's species after Jedi Master Yoda. They will help me heal your brother of his injures."

Leia nods. "Got it. And I just use the Force to lead me to that planet?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm ready." Leia gets up to leave.

"One more thing." The Sorcerous says. "Do you accept Anakin Skywalker as your father?"

Leia hesitates.

"If you do not then you will lose."

"What do you mean?"

"Asks your father on your way to that planet. I will see you there." The Sorcerous gets up and leaves her house.

Leia sighs. She knows what the Sorcerous is talking about for Anakin has already told her but. Leia shakes her head. Now is a time to prepare for the upcoming battle against Sohn Vader. She will worry about the battle against Darth Vader latter. With a deep breath Leia walks out of the house ready to save her brother. This time for real.


	9. Chapter 9 part two

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Lucas Film and Disney.

Chapter nine

"Now the plan is for Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Chopper and Han to get the mask." Leia says explaining the plan on board the Ghost about to dock on Sohn Vader's flageship, "While I take on Luke, Hera wait to fire a shot from the special blaster that will disable his suit. Zeb, R2, 3PO and Chewy will stay behind with the ship."

Everyone nods. "Now if I am still in battle with Luke, which is very likely, do not hesitate to take the shot yourself. Understood?" Again everyone nods. "Then get ready and may the Force be with you."

As soon as they dock Kanan, Ezra, Sabine and Han begin firing on the Strom Troopers. They begin to make their way through the ship. After they have been gone for a while Leia steps out. She lowers her shields knowing that it will alert Luke to her presences and draw him out. Hera walks out and finds some cover in some nearby crates.

"Ready?" Hera asks.

"Yes."

Sohn looks up from his meditation.

' _So you have finally come to fight me.'_

He gets up and leaves to confront his sister.

Ezra puts his arm up to tell everyone to halt. They dive into a hall and watch Sohn Vader walk past. Sohn stops briefly sensing Han and Sabine, but continues believing them to be no threat. They wait until Sohn has left the area then continue on to his chambers.

Upon arriving Ezra and Kanan take out their sabers and engage two Knights of Ren guards. The guards fight back with their own sabers. Sabine peaks out and shots at one of the gaurds who block her shots with his saber. Ezra then switches his saber into blaster mode catching the guards off guard. He stuns them and Kanan finishes them off.

"Ok. Now to get that mask." Kanan says. They enter the room and begin their search.

"So you are here to fight me Sister?" Sohn asks walking into the hanger, lightsaber already ignited.

"No. No! I've come to save you!" Leia shouts. She activates her blue lightsaber and charges towards her brother.

Ezra pauses and reaches out with the Force. "That way." He points. They enter a large room.

"Wonder what this room's for?" Han asks.

"Looks like a sparing room." Kanan says.

"Come on! The mask is nearby." Ezra says.

Sohn and Leia clash blades. Leia spins striking for Sohn's neck, but Sohn blocks it.

"You have gotten better sister."

"Luke stop! I know you're in there!"

Anger rises in Sohn. He throws out a Force push knocking Leia to the ground.

"I am Sohn Vader! Luke Skywalker is dead! Any attempt to bring him back won't work sister!"

"I don't believe that!" Leia shouts getting up, "You call me your sister, but how can I be if you claim the name Vader? My father is Anakin Skywalker not Darth Vader as is yours!"

Sohn yells and strikes. Leia blocks as their battle continues.

They locate a hidden room. Ezra and Chopper mange to open the door. Immediately four Knights of Ren guards poor out. Kanan and Ezra engage them. Han and Sabine fire whenever they see an opening.

Sabine draws over one of the guards. She kicks the lightsaber out of his hand and punches him in the face knocking him out. She grabs the saber and tosses it to Kanan. Kanan activates it and uses it along with his saber to block then strike his opponent on the neck beheading him.

Han rushes a guard firing many shots. The guard is unable to block all of them and is eventually hit.

Ezra throws out a Force push knocking the last guard down. He reaches out with the Force and takes the guard's Saber from his hand. Han shots the guard in the heart to end his life.

They run into the room and find Vader's mask on a small podium in a glass case. Han Takes the end of his blaster and smashes the glass. He grabs the helmet and the group heads off to help Leia.

Leia and Sohn clash blades again. Leia backflips to get out of range. She sense Han coming as well as Sohn. Leia focuses on Sohn's cape and uses the Force to undo it the toss it aside. Sohn reaches out with the Force and grabs hold of Leia in a loss Force choke.

"It is time to end this sister!" He yells.

"I couldn't agree more brother." Leia spots Han, "Han now!"

Sohn looks back at the smuggler and is immediately shot in the back with a strange looking blaster. Something sticky attaches itself to him and electricity courses through his body shutting down his suit's systems.

"Hurry!" Leia yells.

Strom Troopers arrive at the scene and start firing. Han and Kanan grab Sohn and pull him onto the Ghost. Everyone else follows with Leia and Ezra blocking blaster firs with their Sabers. As soon as everyone's on board the ship takes off. The ship is then pursed by several Ties. Chewy and Ezra take to the blaster turrets. Han and Kanan set Sohn on a bed to get his life support systems back on.

"Anakin we could really use your help right now!" Leia calls out. Anakin materializes. "Thank you. Now who do we turn Luke's life support back on?"

Anakin instructs Leia what to do. They quickly get Luke breathing again.

Leia sighs as Luke's respirator starts working. "I thought I'd never be happy to hear that sound."

Anakin also sighs. "Neither did I."

"Quick! Get those drugs in him that we got from the Sorcerous." Leia orders.

Kanan takes out two syringes and plunges each of them, one after another, into Luke's upper right arm.

"Ok. I got the drug that will keep him unconscious and the one that suppresses the Force. Where did the Sorcerous get these anyway?" Kanan asks.

Leia shrugs. "How should I know? All I care is that we're going to get my brother back."

The Ghost enters hyperspace heading to their next destination.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Lucas film and Disney._

Chapter Ten

As soon as they land on the planet a small group of Yoda's species come running to the ghost with a med cot. The ramp lowers and they enter. Han and Kanan put Luke on the stretcher. They Yoda's species carry Luke to a nearby spot. Leia and the others follow. When they arrive the Sorcerous is waiting for them.

"Good. You have gotten your brother." She says.

Leia nods. "Yes. Now how are you going to heal him?"

The sorcerous stretches out her hand. "This planet is filled with the living force. I will call upon the power of the Living Force and use it to heal your brother. Anything he lost during the ritual will be regained, including limbs. However, if he has lost any limbs before the ceremony they will not be regained because…"

"He hem." One of the Yoda's species says knowing that the Sorcerous was about to go on a rant. "Much time we do not have. Heal the young Jedi now we must."

The Sorcerous nods. "Yes. Yes. Of course." The Sorcerous uses the Force to inspect Luke's condition. "Hmm. It seems as if his helmet has been magically sealed. I will worry about that later. First I will heal his lungs so we can even take off the mask."

She calls upon the force. Blue tendrils of energy surround Luke's chest.

"Jedi Leia. Turn off his life support system." The Sorcerous requests.

Leia does this. She then sees Luke's chest rise and fall.

The Sorcerous puts her hands on both sides of Luke's helmet. Calling upon the power of the Light Side of the Force she breaks the seal and take off his helmet. Tossing it to the ground she moves to take off his mask.

"Be warned Jedi Leia. Even if you and your father succeed in expelling Vader from him he may still be on the Dark Side. As such he may not want to be redeemed. If that is the case then he MUST die! To save the galaxy."

Leia nods. She has already realized this and has prepared herself for that outcome. Though she hopes it will not come to that.

The Sorcerous takes off Luke's mask revealing his burnt face. Leia cringes at the sight of her brother.

"Now tie him down, for he needs to be conscious for the next part." The Sorcerous orders

The Yoda's species grab some vines from a nearby tree. They take Luke's arms and legs and tie them to the cot.

"Good. Now where is Vader's mask?" The sorcerous asks.

Ezra quick runs into the Ghost and comes back with the mask. He hands it to the Sorcerous. She takes it and gathers some rocks with the Force to make a small platform and puts the mask on top of it.

"Now everything is ready." The Sorcerous announces. Anakin materializes.

"Even if we succeed, how do we keep this from simply happening again?" Leia asks.

"Simple. Anakin, you will need to take Vader's place and possess your son's body. It does not have to be forever, you only need to do for as long as Vader was." Anakin nods. "After that time is up you can leave, but leave a small part of yourself behind. This way the Knights of Ren will never be able to do this again."

"Why not just destroy the mask?" Leia asks.

"Because the mask is the prison for his spirt. If the mask is destroyed it could release his spirt into the galaxy where it could potently possess beings at will and who do you think he will go for first?"

Leia looks down. "Luke I guess."

Anakin shakes his head. "No Leia. He'll go for you, because of how much like me you are."

Leia looks at him, but knows that now is not the time to argue. Luke rouses and opens his eyes.

Leia steps back a bit holding back a scream. Anakin looks away, unable to see his son like this. Luke starts yelling at them, but the force themselves to ignore him.

"Good he's awake. Now everyone leave!" the Sorcerous orders. Everyone, but Leia heads into the forest. "Now prepare yourselves, and remember, you only have one chance."

Leia and Anakin nod. Leia sits down and begins to meditate. She focuses on Luke and their sibling bond. She feels her way along the bond and finds her way into her brother's sub consciousness.

 _Luke's sub consciousness._

When she arrives Anakin also arrives. They look around and see Luke kneeling before Vader. Leia shivers. Luke's sub conscious self reflects his outer appearance, except for the mask and helmet. Leia then looks to Vader who's holding those very items, ready to place them on Luke's head so that he can consume Luke's spirt.

"STOP!" Anakin yells. Vader and Luke look up. "Step away from my son Vader!"

"He is not your son Skywalker! I already told you, he is mine!"

"No! He's not! He never was! Never will be!"

"We shall see about that." Vader looks down at still kneeling Luke. "Sohn, destroy them!"

Sohn gets up. "Yes father." A red lightsaber materializes. Anakin materializes his blue saber.

"How do I do that?" Leia asks.

"Just imagine it." Anakin explains.

Leia closes he eyes and imagines her lightsaber. It materializes and she readies herself.

Sohn runs at them swing his saber for a vertical slice. Anakin blocks.

"Luke! Stop! Fight Vader! Not us!" Anakin pleads with his son.

Sohn growls. He throws out a Force push. Anakin is pushed back only a few inches. Sohn swings his saber aiming for Anakin's head, but Leia blocks the blow this time.

"Luke stop! We're your family! Anakin's your father!"

"No! Skywalker is not my father! Darth Vader is! And I must obey my father." Sohn yells. He Force pushes Leia. Leia is pushed to the ground. He then strikes out at Anakin. Anakin blocks the strike.

"If I kill you here my father will be able to absorb you spirt. He will then be able to come back to life and then we can rule the galaxy as father and son."

Anakin shakes his head. "No Luke. Vader cares nothing for. Any feelings he had when he was alive was not him but ME! If Vader comes back to life he will enslave you by taking control of your mind and body, in addition to your soul!"

"LIER!" Sohn throws out multiple strikes but Anakin blocks them all.

"Search you feelings. You know this to be true." Anakin begs.

"Enough!" Vader yells. He walks forward materializing a red saber. "I will be your opponent now Skywalker."

Sohn backs off to make room for his father to fight. Vader strikes first, but Anakin blocks.

Leia watches worried that Anakin will lose again.

' _He can't lose. For if he does Luke will. No Anakin must win.'_

Anakin blocks another blow, so Vader throws out a Force push sending a few meters away.

Leia watches as Anakin falls to the ground. Leia closes her eyes and yells "Father! You can win! I know you can! You will save my brother!"

Anakin gets up and as he does he suddenly looks at twenty years younger. He can feel the extra strength coming from his daughter. He throws out a strike at Vader, who blocks but is pushed back a bit.

"No! Father you can win!" Sohn yells.

"Luke! Anakin Skywalker is OUR father! Vader never had any rights to us!" Leia yells.

Luke takes a step back. "Our?"

"Yes. Anakin Skywalker is my father too. And…and I have forgiven him for the past, for that was not him but Vader. Vader is the one who destroyed the Jedi. Vader is the one who tortured me. Vader is the one who almost killed our mother. Vader is the one who cut off your hand. But it was Anakin who conceived us. It was Anakin who married and loved our mother. And it was Anakin who saved you from the Emperor. Not Vader! Please Luke!"

Sohn took more steps back. "Anakin." He looks at the battle. Anakin is beginning to gain more ground. Sohn looks back at Leia. His sister. She truly sees Anakin as her father now. Anakin and Vader are in a blade lock. Sohn knows he must help one of them but who? He walks over to them.

"Luke! I know you are still there! Please come back to us my son!" Anakin pleads.

"Sohn! Strike him down!" Vader orders.

Sohn, or Luke, raises his saber and he strikes.

 **A/N: Eh. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I'm mean so this is going to end on a cliff hanger. The rest will probably be summed up in an epilogue.**


	11. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Disney and Lucas Film_

 **Epilogue**

A general looks up from her data pad. It has been over twenty years since she, Luke and their father defeated the spirt of Darth Vader. Twenty years since Luke's body was restored. Twenty years since she last saw her brother. She sighs hoping one day she will see him again. But for now she leads the Resistance against the First Order.

A lone figure sits by a fire. He puts his robotic hand on his droid and sighs. He was once a Jedi but now he does not know what he is. He has come to this place to heal. He has purged much of the Dark Side from within him but much of it still lingers. He is afraid that he may accidentally hurt his friends with his great power which is why he hides. Hoping that one day he will be able to trust himself again. He looks up. He can feel that something big is about to happen, but what?

A young woman looks up from her task. She looks to the sky and wonders if her family will ever come back for. If there is anything beyond the desolate planet she calls home.

A young man dressed in black looks out the view port of his Star Destroyer. He silently vows to avenge his grandfather Darth Vader and his father Sohn Vader. Both were killed by the Jedi Luke Skywalker. He must keep his father's identity a secret, however. Why? He does not know or care. He will kill this Jedi and only then will he be able to take up his family name of Vader. He will make his father and grandfather proud of him.


End file.
